The Way I Loved You
by SnowflakeBeautiful
Summary: They were everything to one another...but then the breaking point had come. And now she's moved on, but she can't really ever get over him. And he'll never stop loving her. Give it a chance, better than it sounds! One-shot


_**The Way I Loved You**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em> **So this is a little one-shot that I found in the recesses of old material that I've never published. Anyways, since it's going to be a bit before I can update my full-length fic's, I thought I'd upload some old one-shots that I've written. I'm sorry for all grammatical and spelling errors. **_Also, I'm terribly sorry if this story isn't "up to par" compared to my other stories, but as I said this is a very early old story._**

_Please review! Reviews are love...and my reason to continue writing. Also, I try and reply to my reviews, if you're signed in when you review. ~ Luvies, Tori_

_Story Disclaimer:_

This is my disclaimer for the duration of this fanfiction. Anyways, I own absolutely nothing and I don't know a soul. All of the characters belong to the awesome J.K. Rowling. However, the story line is mine. The gorgeous song (which is in italics) belongs to none other than Taylor Swift. The song in question is "The Way I Loved You." Thanks so much!

* * *

><p>She pushed away the delicate lace curtain as she peered outside the window, knowing that Ernie Macmillan would be on time as usual. Sometimes Astoria wandered how she had gotten here - to the orderly planned out life that everyone she knew was envious of...but she somehow found less than enviable. She looked down at the simplistically perfect classic-cut diamond engagement ring on her finger. It wasn't an old family ring like his would've been; it wasn't ostentatious and it certainly didn't send thrills of excitement through her body when she looked at it. No, instead it was a constant one-and-a-half carat reminder that her life was becoming predictable...<p>

_He is sensible and so incredible  
>And all my single friends are jealous<br>He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
>I couldn't ask for anything better <em>

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_  
>And he says you look beautiful tonight<br>And I feel perfectly fine

"You look so beautiful tonight." Ernie smiled as he kept an arm around Astoria at the Greengrass' annual midsummer tea night. "Would you like something to drink, Darling?" Ernie's calm unassuming smile had been what first caught Astoria's eye. He wasn't cocky or full of baggage like Draco had been...in fact he was the polar opposite. At first it had been a good change for her, but as time progressed it only made her realise how much she missed Draco.

"That'd be lovely. Thanks, Dear." She smiled as he placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead, leaving her to find her friends that were already gathered around a table.

She feelt herself grin as her sister, Letitia Flint, Morag MacDougal, and Titania Bilshwick cooed over how "sweet" Ernie was. "He really is such a sweetheart, isn't he?" Astoria faked a beaming smile as her friends nodded happily.

"You're so lucky, Stori!" Morag gushed happily as she watched Ernie with all the reverence a bestfriend can. "And it's just absolutely darling how you two always match!" She grinned as Titania made a face.

"Except for the fact that you're always stuck wearing pastels with him..." She frowned as she took in Astoria's petal pink sundress and Ernie's matching tie. "It's just not really your style is all." She shrugged as she snuck a flask out of her dress and spiked her tea happily.

Astoria felt herself stuck on Titania's words as the conversation drifted to something other than her. She felt like everything about her and her life wasn't very 'her' anymore... Ernie didn't fight with her or tell her when she was being an irrational bitch, instead he did everything to appease her.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain _  
><em>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name <em>  
><em>You're so in love that you act insane <em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you <em>  
><em>Breakin' down and coming undone <em>  
><em>It's a roller coaster kinda rush <em>  
><em>And I never knew I could feel that much <em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

As she curled up under her duvet that night she couldn't help but think about last year's tea party...

"You are a selfih arrogant heifer Draco Malfoy; and I hope you rot in hell where you belong!" Astoria screamed in irritation as she slammed the door to Draco's flat in London behind them. She had thought the entire evening had gone off without a hitch, but of course the five minutes that Astoria spent talking to another man had put Draco in a sallow mood...

"Me?" He sneered, his voice incredulous as he threw his tie on the sleeck black leather sofa and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. "You're the one off flirting with...with a fucking Hufflepuff!" He accused as she gave an incredulous snort.

"Ernie Macmillan!" She narrowed her eyes in fury as she pursed her lips and advanced towards Draco. "You think I'd be off flirting with that dim-witted do-gooder?" She watched as he stared unblinkingly at her. "I'd rather become my Great Aunt Katarina and remain a celibate spinster for the rest of my life than lead some exhaustingly dull life with _him_." She spat out with such venom that Draco smirked and pulled her body close to his. "Ugh, don't even!" She grimaced as she stiffened instantly in his arms, causing Draco to smirk more.

"You know..." He whispered softly as he leaned in towards her ear, softly kissing the skin beside it as she remained as stiff as a board. "...I don't want you to ever lead some increadibly dull life with him either." He smiled as he felt her back loosen slightly, spurring him to trail kisses down her neck. "I love you, Storia." He smiled as he looked into her eyes before crashing his lips upon hers, moving them to the couch.

Astoria couldn't help but smile as she kissed him back passionately. Sometimes she hated their fights...but there was a part of her that also loved them because they just proved how much Draco really did care for her. "I love you too." She grinned as he smirked.

_He respects my space _  
><em>And never makes me wait <em>  
><em>And he calls exactly when he says he will <em>  
><em>He's close to my mother <em>  
><em>Talks business with my father <em>  
><em>He's charming and endearing <em>  
><em>And I'm comfortable<em>

"Hello Darling!" Ernie smiled happily as he drifted into the Greengrass' dining room, swiftly pecking Astoria's cheek before kissing her mother's cheek as well. "And how are you today, Iris?" He smiled as the older woman beamed at him from behind her tea cup.

"Oh I'm doing simply wonderful now that I know my daughter is going to be married to such a charming young man." She smiled as he laughed and his cheeks pinkened. "But in all truth, we're quite busy with wedding plans. I'm sure I could have everything planned by this summer..." She watched as Astoria flashed her a glare before plowing onwards. "...But I suppose you young people prefer longer engagements than in my day."

"Of course they do, Iris." Gerlad Greengrass smiled as he took his seat at the head of the table. "Now that there's none of that mumbo-jumbo about having to wait and the cows and the milk..." He winked at his daughter who snickered as Ernie and Iris blanched. "Anyways, how's the Magical Transportation Department these days son?" He smiled as he turned towards Ernie, ever-ready to discuss the latest Ministry news.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain _  
><em>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name <em>  
><em>You're so in love that you act insane <em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you <em>  
><em>Breakin' down and coming undone <em>  
><em>It's a roller coaster kinda rush <em>  
><em>And I never knew I could feel that much <em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

_Flashback:_

"I don't understand why you're so bloody upset!" Draco groaned as he sat with his back against the door that Astoria had locked him out of. It was _his _bloody bedroom.

"Because!" Astoria tried to swallow her sobs as she allowed herself to melt onto the rug by the door. "Because you made it sound like you had no intention of ever marrying me to your parents...and...and we've been dating for _years._"

"Storia..." Draco sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde hair in exhaustion. Astoria had never been and even in this moment, was not the girl that pushed for marraige or babies. In fact, she had always fully supported him, happy to be the couple that they were.

"What're we doing then if you never plan on marrying me?" Her voice was soft and fragile as she wiped furiously at her eyes. "I love you Draco. I love you so much that all I want is to one day have a future with you."

He felt his heart racing as her soft voice rang through his ears. He fully accepted that the reason he was scared of committing to Astoria and having the bright future that he knew they could have was because he felt so guilty about his past. How was it fair to make her settle for a guy her parents were merely polite to? To have children with her that would forever have to carry the weight of his surname?

"I want to marry you. And...and I want little blonde haired babies that are just as coniving and arrogant as you are." She laughed slightly through her tears before breaking down again. "And I want home to be with you..." She didn't move hours later when he finally managed to get the door unlocked. Nor did she say anything when he tucked her into his bed; and fell asleep facing away from her.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking _  
><em>And my heart's not breaking <em>  
><em>Cause I'm not feeling anything at all <em>  
><em>And you were wild and crazy <em>  
><em>Just so frustrating intoxicating <em>  
><em>Complicated, got away by some mistake and now<em>

She smiles as Ernie tells his friends yet another joke before going into how "lucky" he is to be with such an amazing girl. And she feels her gut wrench as she realises that this is exactly how the rest of her life will be. She won't ever be as hurt as Draco left her...but she'll also never feel that same excitement and fervor for life that he managed to bring out in her more than anyone else. "You're too sweet..." She smiles before leaning in to kiss his cheek, but as she does so she catches sight of that familiar pale silvery blonde hair on the outskirts of the decorated property.

"Are you okay?" Ernie smiles as he rubs her cheek softly getting her attention back.

She stares for a moment, catching his eye and sending her heart into overdrive. "Hum? Oh, yes. Fine Dear." She smiles as she pulls away from him slowly. "I'm just going to go talk to Titania. I think I saw her." She smiles as all of his friends grin at her before she walks away before breaking into a run towards her bedroom. And she knows now that feeling nothing would be more depressing than never feeling anything in the end, so she writes a simple note and leaves the ring on her desk before apparating away.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain _  
><em>It's 2am and I'm cursing your name <em>  
><em>I'm so in love that I acted insane <em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you <em>  
><em>Breaking down and coming undone <em>  
><em>It's a roller coaster kinda rush <em>  
><em>And I never knew I could feel that much <em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you oh, oh<em>

"Draco Malfoy!" She yells as she throws her heels somewhere in the sideyard of Malfoy Manor without a care in the world. "I know you're in here, so open up the bloody door!" Her voice echoes around the silence of the night as she notices a cat watching her before curling it's way around a post.

He watches from the third story as she pounds on the door, her dark curls tumbling out of their up-do. She looks just as beautiful as always, but he knows that she's only here to warn him to stay away from her. He had his chance; and he "blew it," as Blaise had so bluntly put it.

"Damnit! You bloody Wanker, open up the damned door before I blow the damned thing off! And you know I will! I've always thought it's horridly ugly..." She smirks in self-satisfaction as the door swings open slowly revealing the youngest Master of the house. "You know I bloody well hate you." She smiles as he stares at her as she moves past him into the foyer.

"Hello yo you to Astoria." He raises an eyebrow as she continues talking, her back to him.

"You're a pretentious bastard with commitment issues; and you're a bloody pain in the arse." She feels as if more air is going into her lungs than it has in a year. "You never take anyone's advice. You're jealous and snarky...and you're too proud to ever admit that you've made a mistake or ask for help." She turns slowly, feeling herself pushing them towards the edge again. "But I love you anways." She watches as his eyes lighten for a moment before she continues on. "I love you; and I couldn't...can't marry him. Sure, everything would seem perfect with him but I'd never love him...not really. Because I gave you my heart; and I don't want you to ever give it back." She holds her breath as he remains stoic.

For the first time in a year he feels himself hope. He didn't want to admit how devastated he had been by the end of their relationship, but he had learned that he'd never love another like he did her. "I love you too." He smirks as he kisses her forcefully, allowing his arms to wind around her waist. "I guess you really couldn't take that dull of a life, ehh? I warned you." He smirks as she slaps his shoulder.

"Just shut up and kiss me you ferret..." She smirks as he frowns, taking advantage of his pause to crash her lips against his forcefully.

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh _  
><em>Never knew I could feel that much <em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

"And do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Astoria Arania Greengrass to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Draco smiled against the summer sun as he held Astoria's small hands in his, all of their family and friends watching from the chairs that had been set up. "I do." He can't help but grin as she smirks happily at him, her eyes glued to him.

She feels laughter bubbling inside of her as Draco kisses her fully on the mouth, causing Blaise to wolf-whistle while the old matrons' eyes popped out of their sockets in scandalized horror. But she didn't care what anyone thought because this was them. And _this_ is what she loved.

* * *

><p><em>AN: <em>So please levea me a review! : )


End file.
